


After Sex Conversations

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [15]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslash100, Confessions, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Late Night Conversations, Post-Coital, Slash, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke and Audrey have an interesting conversation, post sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Sex Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grrriliketigers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/gifts).



> written for the femslash100 drabbletag 7 prompt: Scream: Audrey/Brooke - confessions

"I loved Emma," Audrey muttered as she laid beside Brooke in bed after they had just gotten done with another round of sex. 

Brooke raised an eyebrow as she turned her head to look at Audrey, "You mean you still love Emma?" she asked softly as if she already knew and was okay with it. "It's fine you know. I still love Jake but he's dead," she frowned her voice cracking slightly. "At least Emma's still alive."

"But she hates me," Audrey spoke knowing Emma hated her and she had every right. She had every right in hating Audrey and Audrey knew that and she didn't blame Emma one bit.

"She doesn't hate you Auds," Brooke laughed before leaning in to leave a light kiss on Audrey's neck. "She loves you too she just hasn't realized it yet but she will and eventually our little comfort sex arrangement will end because you'll finally be Emma's even if you sorta already are."

Going silent at Brooke's words, Audrey shivered at her kiss and a part of her really hoped Brooke was right and that Emma did love her but there was also a part of her telling her that was a pipe dream and Emma never would love her back. Emma would just always hate her and keep breaking her heart.


End file.
